Ferris Wheel
by CrowCakes
Summary: Sasuke memandang ferris wheel megah itu. Indah. "Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"/"Sekitar 10 atau 30 menit."/ "Prof, dia sudah sadar." Bad summary, Twist, Sho-ai, sci-fic, OOC. RnR


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: OOC, Sho-ai, Sci-fic, typo, aneh dan lain-lain.**

* * *

**Ferris Wheel  
**

**.**

**.**

**Kau tahu, Apa itu ferris wheel?**

* * *

_Warna putih..._

_Dimana-mana warna putih..._

_Terlalu bersih... _

_Membuat mataku sakit..._

_Aku mengerjapkan kelopak mataku dengan pelan, "Dimana aku?" Tanyaku sendiri._

_Bukan hal yang aneh kan? Bicara sendiri saat kau tidak tahu dimana kau berada saat ini. Hanya ada warna putih yang terang._

_Dinding yang di cat putih. Satu ranjang bersih yang juga berwarna putih._

_Ruang apa ini?_

_Sangat sempit... Benar-benar sempit..._

_"... Ei..."_

_"H...Ei.."_

_"Hei..." Seseorang memanggilku.  
_

_._

_Suara siapa itu?_

_._

_._

_._

"Hei..! TEMEEE..!" Teriakan seseorang membuatku terbangun. Aku mengerjapkan mata dengan cepat.

"Kau ketiduran lagi.." Suara seseorang mengharuskanku menoleh kesebelah.

"Hn, Dobe.." Jawabku pelan.

Disebelah bangku ku, seorang cowok yang memiliki rambut kuning cerah dan mata biru menatapku kesal.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu ketiduran di kelas? Sekarang'kan lagi jam pelajaran Kakashi-sensei." Bisiknya pelan tapi dapat kudengar.

Aku hanya diam, kemudian menguap malas.

"Aku.. Bermimpi.." Sahutku singkat. Cowok blonde tadi melirikku.

Aku membalas tatapannya sebentar, kemudian menggeleng, "...Tidak.. Aku tidak ingat apa mimpiku, jangan menatapku seperti itu... Aku tidak mimpi jorok."

Naruto, nama cowok itu hanya terkekeh geli. "Benarkah? Aku ragu... He.. "

"Diamlah... Dobe.. Kau berisik." Kataku agak kesal. Naruto membalas dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Aku memutar bola mata malas, 'Kekanakan.' pikirku lagi.

.

.

.

.

_**-CLANK-**__ Bunyi gembok yang bergesekan dengan rantai besi membuat telingaku sakit._

_Aku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas orang-orang itu._

_"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Suara berat langsung membuat ruang kecil putih itu bergema._

_"Sama seperti sebelumnya." Kali ini suara seorang cewek yang menjawab._

_"Hum... Tidak ada perubahan?" Tanya laki-laki tadi. Aku tidak dapat melihat, tetapi aku yakin wanita itu menggeleng dengan lemah._

_"Kalau seperti ini terus tanpa ada perubahan, itu percuma saja." Kali ini suara laki-laki lain yang berbicara. Tidak terlalu berat dan sangat familiar._

_Aku kenal suara itu..._

_Sungguh..._

_"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Laki-laki itu mendatangiku. Aku hanya menatapnya._

_"A.. Apa?" Tanyaku kebingungan._

.

.

.

"Aku bilang... Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara Naruto membuatku terbangun. Lagi-lagi aku mengerjapkan mataku.

"Sungguh, kau itu tukang tidur. Kau bahkan berbicara dalam tidur." Naruto menjulurkan kaleng jus tomat kesukaanku.

Aku tidak langsung mengambil jus tomat itu, aku menatap Naruto sebentar, kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku ke lingkungan sekitar. Naruto mengikuti pandanganku.

"Bagus'kan?" Katanya lagi, bibirnya tersungging senyum tipis. Aku mengangguk kecil kemudian mengambil jus tomat yang disodorkan Naruto.

"Memang ini taman bermain yang sudah usang dan tidak terpakai lagi, tetapi disini sangat indah, kau bisa menatap matahari terbenam dari sini..." Kata Naruto takjub.

"...Ini tempat favoritku." Sambung cowo blonde itu. Aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, aku ingin lebih menikmati suasana ini.

Sebuah taman.

Taman yang luas.

Ada _merry-go-round_ yang sudah mulai lapuk.

Rel_ Jet coaster_ yang sudah runtuh.

Dan yang paling aku suka.

_Ferris wheel_ yang sangat besar.

Terlalu sayang untuk dibiarkan begitu saja. Setiap tiang-tiang penyangganya sudah berkarat dan berlumut. Tetapi sinar matahari terbenam terlihat indah saat terpantul di sela-sela jeruji besi roda besar itu.

Indah.

Satu kata yang mewakili _ferris wheel_ megah itu.

Aku tidak menoleh dari roda raksasa itu, hingga...

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" Tanyaku singkat. Naruto menoleh sekilas ke arahku kemudian duduk perlahan di bangku reot. Tepat disebelahku.

"Sekitar 10 atau 30 menit." Kata cowok blonde itu sambil menghitung satu persatu jarinya. Kemudian menyerah saat menghitung jari ketujuhnya. "...Yup, Aku rasa sekitar 20 menit." Sambungnya mantap.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkan'ku?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Entahlah, aku kasian padamu, kau kelihatan lelah."

Aku diam.

Naruto diam.

"Kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Hn.. Begitulah. Seperti ada yang mengoperasi kepalaku. Membuka tengkorakku. Dan meniliti satu persatu sel-se di otak kecilku." Jawabku asal-asalan. Aku dapat melihat ekspresi jijik dari Naruto.

Lucu.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar hal seram." Wajah Naruto cemberut.

Dia makin lucu.

"Kau sudah hampir 17 tahun, Dobe. Dewasalah." Kataku sambil berdiri dan merenggangkan otot.

"Umur tidak ada hubungannya dengan ketakutan tahu. Aku takut hantu." Timpalnya lagi.

"Terserah." Lagi-lagi aku memutar bola mata malas.

.

.

.

_"I... Ini dimana?" Suaraku lemah dan serak._

_"Prof, dia sudah sadar." Seruan seorang wanita membuat telingaku berdenging._

_"Benarkah?" Lagi-lagi suara berat itu. Aku tidak suka suara berat itu. Terlalu mendominasi dan... Entahlah, aku hanya tidak suka._

_"Bagaimana keadaanya?" Kali ini suara laki-laki yang sangat familiar itu._

_"Status dan pemindai tidak mengalami perubahan." Jawab wanita itu cepat._

_"Kejutan kecil mungkin?" Kali ini suara berat itu yang menimpali._

_"Jangan bercanda, kau gila?!" Suara laki-laki itu terdengar marah, sedangkan pria yang memiliki suara berat hanya terkekeh serak._

_"Aku becanda.." Sambungnya lagi._

_"Tidak ada kata bercanda, ini serius." Samar-samar aku melihat laki-laki itu mendorong kasar pria tadi dan dengan cepat mendatangiku._

_"Dengar, sekarang kau aman... Jangan memikirkan apa pun, mengerti?" Sebuah kecupan mampir dengan singkat di keningku._

_Aku tidak berontak._

_Aku suka kecupan yang diberikan padaku. Lagi-lagi sangat familiar._

_"Fe..rris..." Suaraku terbata-bata. _

_"Apa?" Tanyanya kebingungan._

_Aku tidak menjawab, tenaga ku terkuras. Lelah._

_Sekilas aku melihat kekhawatirannya. Aku memaksakan tersenyum._

_Laki-laki itu mendekat, dan mencium bibirku lembut._

_"Di...ngin..." Suaraku sudah hampir habis._

_"Apa?" Tanya lagi._

_._

_._

_._

"Di..ngin.."

"Apa?" Suara Naruto membangunkan lamunanku.

"Eh?..." Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Naruto yang berada di bawah badanku terlihat bingung.

"Jangan bilang, kau bermimpi lagi." Kali ini suara protes Naruto terdengar. Aku tidak menjawab, aku menatap sekeliling.

Lemari pakaian, meja belajar, dan Naruto yang berada di bawah badanku tanpa pakaian satu pun. Ini...

"Kamarku terlihat berantakan, ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengikuti arah pandangku yang terpaku pada beberapa lembar pakaian di lantai.

"Tidak... Maaf, aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Aku tahu kau selalu bermimpi atau melamun, entahlah, itu kebiasaanmu'kan?" Potong Naruto sambil menyelimuti dirinya sendiri.

Aku duduk di tepi ranjang. Lagi-lagi menatap ruangan sekitar. Kali ini kepalaku agak sakit. Naruto memelukku dari belakang, kecupan singkat darinya di bahuku membuatku sedikit rileks.

"Kau harus periksa ke dokter." Perkataannya yang tiba-tiba membuatku menoleh ke arah cowok itu dengan cepat.

Mata birunya kutatap dengan tajam, "Aku tidak apa-apa.." jawabku keras kepala.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangan tanda menyerah, "Kau tahu, hanya untuk memastikan keadaanmu." Sambungnya lagi.

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya mengambil celana panjangku dan memakainya dengan cepat.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang, dan kau harus beristirahat." Kataku lagi. Sebelum Naruto mengeluarkan kalimat protesnya, aku sudah menutup pintu kamar dengan keras.

.

.

.

_"Kau suka?" Suara familiar itu memenuhi gendang telingaku._

_Aku menoleh ke arahnya lalu mengangguk._

_"Syukurlah... Kau tahu, mainan ini sulit dicari." Katanya lagi. Aku hanya tertawa kecil._

_Mataku kembali menatap ferris wheel kecil itu._

_Dia berputar pelan di atas meja putihku._

_Laki-laki itu ikut duduk di tepi ranjangku dan menatap mainan itu dengan seksama._

_"Can..tik.." Kataku pelan. Laki-laki itu agak kaget kemudian tersenyum lembut._

_"Ya... Sangat cantik.." ujung jarinya menyentuh salah satu ujung ferris wheel dan memutarnya dengan lembut._

_Mataku terbelalak kagum._

_Dia tersenyum._

_._

_._

_._

**-DIINN- DIINNN-** Suara klakson, membuat lamunanku buyar.

"Hei, Cepat Jalan!" Teriakan seseorang membuatku menoleh.

"Ini Sudah Lampu Hijau, Cepat Jalan!" Suara protes lagi.

Aku menatap sekitar.

Aku berada di tengah jalan.

Aku seorang Uchiha Sasuke, dengan wajah bodoh berkeliaran di tengah jalan.

Benar-benar memalukan.

Lampu lalu lintas sudah berganti menjadi hijau sejak 10 detik yang lalu, tetapi aku masih diam tidak bergerak. Hingga...

Semua dunia menjadi gelap. Kepalaku berdenyut sakit.

Aku pingsan.

.

.

.

_"Bisa kulihat?" Tanya laki-laki itu sopan._

_Aku mengangguk, kemudian aku membuka baju ku dan laki-laki itu menatap cermat perutku._

_"Tidak ada yang salah." Katanya lagi sambil menyentuh perutku._

_"Aku sakit?" Potongku dengan pertanyaan bodoh._

_Laki-laki itu tertawa, "Tidak, kau sempurna..." Jawabnya singkat._

_Aku tersenyum._

_Aku senang menjadi yang 'Sempurna' baginya._

_Sangat senang._

_._

_._

_._

"Hei... Ambulans..!"

"Panggil Ambulans Cepat!"

Suara ribut orang-orang. Telingaku berdenging.

Aku membuka perlahan mataku, kerumunan beberapa orang membuat kepalaku makin pusing.

'Kenapa semua manusia itu selalu berisik begini?' Kesalku dalam hati.

'Apa mereka tidak pernah melihat orang yang akan mati? Sial...' Pikirku lagi.

.

.

.

_"Apa kau suka ferris wheel juga?" Tanyaku penasaran. Laki-laki lembut itu menoleh ke arahku dengan tersenyum._

_"Suka.." Jawabnya._

_"Kenapa?" Tanyaku lagi. Dia tidak menjawab, dia sedang berkutat dengan beberapa listrik dan benda aneh lain. Aku juga tidak memaksanya menjawab, aku lebih tertarik melihat laboratorium ini._

_Ada benda aneh yang berdengung._

_Ada beberapa tabung dengan cairan warna-warni._

_Dan kabel-kabel yang terhubung ke perutku._

_Laki-laki itu berbalik._

_"Ferris wheel... Roda raksasa yang menakjubkan. Dia akan berkilau dan kelihatan megah saat senja hari..." Jawabnya masih dengan senyuman._

_"Kenapa?" Tanyaku lagi. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti._

_Lagi-lagi dia tidak menjawab, dia sibuk berkutat dengan kabel-kabel itu._

_._

_._

_._

"Dokter... Ada pasien baru.." Seorang suster membawaku dengan ranjang dorong ke ruang UGD.

"Biar kuperiksa." Seorang laki-laki tua langsung melihat keadaanku. Butuh waktu lama untuk memeriksa luka-luka ku dan 'penyakit' ku.

Aku dapat melihat jelas, mata dokter itu terbelalak kaget saat melihat hasil rontgen ku.

Aku tertawa sinis dalam hati.

'Dasar Manusia...'

.

.

.

_"Siapkan percobaan pertama... Nyalakan mesinnya!" Suara berat pria yang tidak kusukai itu terdengar nyaring. _

_"Kau tidak perlu berteriak." Kataku kesal. Pria itu hanya membalas dengan pelototan marah._

_Laki-laki yang sangat familiar itu terlihat khawatir, dan aku tersenyum menenangkannya._

_"Masukan data segera!" Lagi-lagi pria bersuara berat itu berteriak keras._

_"Input data, complete!" Jawab seorang wanita._

_Mataku mengabur, beberapa huruf dan angka bertebaran di sekitar mataku._

_"Misi... Transplantasi...Otak..." Suaraku berubah._

_"Target..." Aku diam._

_Di sela-sela beberapa matrix dan skala data di mataku. _

_Aku melihat laki-laki yang sangat familiar itu berpelukan dengan seorang wanita, mereka sangat cemas melihatku._

_"Target..." Aku mengulangi kata-kataku._

_Aku kenal wanita itu, dan juga seorang anak kecil diantara mereka._

_Wanita itu pernah bilang kalau itu anak mereka,. _

_anak wanita itu dengan laki-laki yang kucintai._

_Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku ingin menatapnya dengan mata ini. _

_Menatap laki-laki yang sangat familiar itu._

_Rambutnya yang hitam._

_Mata onyx-nya._

_Tingkah dan sikapnya yang arogan namun lembut._

_"Target... "_

_"...Uchiha Sasuke..." Aku menyelesaikan kalimatku._

_._

_._

_._

**-Masa Sekarang-**

Seorang cowok blonde, berjalan dengan perlahan menuju sebuah kamar pasien 203.

Kenop pintu dibukanya dengan pelan, berusaha tidak menganggu pasien yang berbaring di dalam.

Matanya menatap sendu pada Sasuke yang terbaring lemah di ranjang.

"Hai..." Aku menyapa Sasuke yang terbaring disana walau aku tahu dia tidak mungkin menjawabnya.

Aku menyentuh tubuh itu.

Menyentuh tubuhnya yang sekarat.

Begitu rapuh dan sakit-sakitan.

Uchiha Sasuke, di diagnosa mengidap kanker otak.

"Profesor... " Suaraku lemah saat memanggilnya.

Mata biruku tidak bisa mengeluarkan air seperti manusia.

Aku juga tidak memiliki jantung untuk bernapas.

Aku hanya seonggok besi-besi rongsokan dari masa depan.

Robot medis, begitu mereka menyebutku. Sebuah besi yang ditugaskan untuk menyembuhkan segala penyakit dan menyelamatkan ras manusia yang terancam punah.

Sebuah besi untuk kemajuan ilmu kedokteran masa depan dengan membuat operasi yang tidak mungkin dilakukan di zaman ini menjadi hal yang biasa dimasa depan.

"Misi... Transplantasi otak... Target... Uchiha Sasuke." Suaraku berubah menjadi nada robot tua yang berkarat.

Aku menekan tombol di perutku, lingkaran aneh yang dibuat oleh pria bersuara berat, Profesor Jiraiya yang paling tidak aku suka. Kemudian, kepalaku terbelah horizontal, memperlihatkan otak yang berfungsi dengan baik.

Otak sintetis dengan data IQ di atas rata-rata manusia ini akan segera dimasukkan ke dalam kepala laki-laki yang kelak akan menciptakanku.

Aku... Tidak... maksudku kami... Ya, kami adalah robot medik.

Robot yang diajarkan cara mengoperasi dengan cepat dan steril.

Robot yang dikirim ke masa lalu melalui portal dimensi waktu untuk menyelamatkan ras manusia dari penyakit.

Robot yang...

Yang...

Robot yang seharusnya tidak memiliki perasaan 'Cinta'.

"Mission... Complete.." Selanjutnya yang aku tahu, mataku menjadi buram seperti tivi rusak.

.

.

.

**- Masa Depan-**

Data di layar komputer menunjukkan keberhasilan percobaan robot medis. Beberapa profesor dan dokter ahli terlihat senang. Terlebih profesor Jiraiya membanggakan simbol di perut robot itu.

"Itu'kan hanya gambar grafitti anak kecil." Ejek seorang wanita. Jiraiya melotot.

"Kau hanya iri'kan, Tsunade?" Pria bersuara berat itu lalu tergelak dengan candaannya sendiri.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke terlihat murung sambil menatap _ferris wheel_ itu. Tepukan pelan dipundaknya membuat Sasuke berbalik.

"Robot ciptaanmu berhasil." Ujar seorang wanita berambut pink.

"Aku tahu, Sakura." Jawaban singkat. Sakura mengerti harus memberikan ruang untuk suaminya itu.

.

.

.

_"Kenapa aku diciptakan?" Pertanyaan polos dari robot remaja. Sasuke memakluminya._

_"Kau itu robot spesial." Jawab Sasuke asal-asalan._

_"Benarkah? Kalau aku spesial, siapa namaku?" Tanyanya lagi dengan mata berbinar. _

_Sasuke bingung._

_"Kau tidak perlu nama." _

_"Tapi katanya aku spesial." Robot itu cemberut. "... Kalau aku spesial, berikan aku nama." Sambungnya lagi dengan tidak sabaran._

_Sasuke menghela napas._

_"Namamu... Uhmm.. Naruto Uzumaki."_

_"Lalu... Lalu kesukaanku?" Tanya lagi. Sasuke memutar bola matanya._

_"Ferris wheel..." _

_"Fer.. Whe.. el? Apa?" Raut robot itu terlihat bingung._

_Sasuke tersenyum, lalu mengacak rambut blonde Naruto. _

_._

_._

_Ferris wheel... Roda raksasa.. Penuh kebahagiaan dan keceriaan... _

_Ferris Wheel yang menawan... Penuh warna dan kegembiraan._

_Ferris wheel... Lambang kasih sayang... _

_Di taman impian..._

_._

_._

_._

"Dokter..." Seorang suster memanggil masuk seorang dokter yang menangani Sasuke.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya dokter cepat, suster itu agak bingung.

"Masa kritisnya lewat, dan kankernya menghilang secara ajaib. Selain itu..." Suster wanita itu tidak meneruskan perkataannya matanya tertuju pada seonggok robot bermata biru dan berambut kuning di pojokan kamar, terduduk dengan posisi yang janggal.

Selain keanehan itu. Robot itu tersenyum. Seperti manusia yang tertidur dalam damai.

"Mungkin itu hadiah dari keluarga Uchiha, biarkan saja. Lagipula mereka orang kaya, mereka dapat membeli robot semahal apapun." Timpal dokter tadi tanpa mempedulikan tatapan suster yang bingung.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**RnR please ^O^**


End file.
